


blow out all the candles

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M, Roblivion, continuation of tonight's episode, i am ridiculously attached to major robert and liv stuff so yeah, i have serious roblivion feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: It's her birthday and he's forgot.Liv's birthday. His sister's birthday. His little sister's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> still crying over the fact that liv's birthday was forgotten about, i know that it all adds to aaron's stress but i was honestly like 'not the girl, not liv!' so yeah i wrote this, it's an overload of roblivion because i just am weak for their family and yes there's rob/liv stuff too so enjoy! Xx

It's her birthday and he's forgot.

Liv's birthday. His sister's birthday. His _little_ sister's birthday.

She's being sick, Chas has calmed down and she's holding Liv's hair as she groans into the toilet, mumbling things that Aaron can't hear as he sits on his bed and bounces his leg.

Aaron thinks about how horrible he feels, thinks about when he was younger and it used to be him and Liv together all the time. It takes effort, he has to force himself through layers and layers of memories that he wants to forget about because they're all associated with -

 

He remembers Sandra passing her a present, Liv's little eyes growing wide and her hands clapping together, he remembers her joy and how much he wanted to make her happy like that. He had told himself that he'd make her smile like that one day, buy her a massive present.

 _When I'm rich and older._ Aaron had said, meant it so much and now -

 

Someone knocks on the door and Aaron doesn't want to answer it, he almost cringes as he thinks that it's his mum, telling him that he needs to sort Liv out. It isn't her though, it's Robert and he looks soft and understanding and Aaron welcomes it.

His arms are around Robert's within seconds, the older man had dropped to his knees and he's holding Aaron's face up, hand on Aaron's chin lifting him up.

"Don't feel bad," it's almost like an order but it's soft, so soft that Aaron nearly breaks when he hears it.

"She's my sister Rob," Aaron's voice breaks, he can't help the way it does. "My sister and I forgot her birthday, the first one she's had with us."

Robert nods his head, "You've been stressed." He feels awful, his heart had fallen a little as he walked past Liv's room and Chas had explained. He won't let Aaron know that though, he won't let him feel guilty. "She'll be more understanding once the booze have worn off."

Aaron frowns, "She shouldn't be understanding." He pushes out, tears swim in his eyes as he speaks. "She's a kid, she's supposed to kick off when _no one remembers_ it's her _birthday_."

Robert nods again and then stands, sitting on the bed next to Aaron and then reaching over so that he can hold Aaron's hand. He half expects his fiancé to let go but Aaron doesn't, instead he actually squeezes it like he needs Robert there with him.

"Ya know how bad this is, I'm not even inside yet and I'm already forgetting things about her. She's probably gonna think I won't give a toss about her once they throw the book at me." It's a fear, a deep rooted one and it makes Aaron almost shiver with fear.

Robert shivers too, the mention of prison and Aaron inside makes him react like that, he hides it usually, says something like 'we need to stay positive' but now, it's dark in the room and Aaron's quietly sobbing and he can't help but let it all go.

"You won't forget her, she knows that." Robert's throat is clogged with tears and then he's leaning against Aaron. "She's just hurting."

Aaron nods against Robert and then he remembers something Liv had said to him. 'It's not all about you, there are other people on this planet.' "Yeah and I was too self-centred to even notice."

"You've got your own -"

Aaron shrugs away and sighs as he stands, "Stop tryna be nice to me, makin' excuses like - like I'm not in the wrong. I forgot her _birthday_ Robert."

Robert stands, "Yeah so did I, so did your mum." He catches Aaron's arm and the younger man doesn't resist. "We _all_ forgot eh."

Aaron sighs and then he feels himself fall into Robert, "S'not the same." He mumbles into Robert's chest and then inhales, Robert smells like expensive cologne and cheap beer and Aaron nearly smiles because that's Robert all over now. That's _his_ Robert.

Robert has a hand on Aaron's back and draws small circles until the door creaks open and Aaron pulls away.

"Liv," Aaron's voice is so gentle that he nearly can't hear himself as he approaches his sister. She looks wrecked, her hair's all out of place and she has red circles under her eyes. She's standing though, not toppling over and nearly killing herself near the bridge.

"Liv I'm so sorry," Aaron looks down at her, hesitating to draw her into his frame because she should be angry at him, furious actually.

"Yeah, I know." Liv whispers, only a whisper but then she nods her head as if signalling that Aaron can hold her if he wants. He does, he lets his arms wrap around her and then he holds her so tight that he thinks she might be sick again so he has to let go.

"I've been such an idiot." Aaron admits as he walks back to the bed and Liv follows him.

She nods, "You've had the sentencing to deal with," she looks over at Robert. "What's your excuse?"

At first Robert thinks she's serious and he blushes, feels awful, thinks about if he had forgotten Vic's birthday and how she'd feel about it. "Liv, I honesty didn't k-"

Liv has a small smile suddenly and Robert rolls his eyes at her before looking a little more seriously. "We'll do something, something really good yeah?" He hopes its enough, a promise of _something_ to a newly turned fifteen year old shouldn't be but - she's a good kid, she'll understanding hopefully.

Liv almost looks embarrassed, "We don't have to do anything," she says quietly, "S'not a big deal."

Aaron frowns, he knows what it's like, he's probably said that before when his mum had forgotten his birthday years ago, the 'meaningless' ones. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. They all meant something though, all of them.

"It _is_ a big deal though," Aaron shakes his head. "Liv," he suddenly has all this doubts and feels sick. "Ya know how much I love ya don't ya?" It's a question, it's posed to her and she looks a little startled by it.

"Yeah, I do." Liv says, it takes her a few seconds but she says it.

Aaron looks over at Robert and the older man sits back down on the bed and stares at Liv. It's almost like Aaron's communicated his words though just a look and Robert knows exactly what to say.  
"We both do and we're both so sorry for not remembering."

'We' it makes Robert have this tingle race through him. Yeah they both love her, of course he loves her. She's a part of Aaron, that's one reason, it's a reason he had to tell himself in the beginning but now - now he loves Liv because she's Liv. That's all there is to it.

Aaron sniffs and then pulls Liv closer by her arm. "You're _so_ loved do ya hear me?" He says quickly, "And I'm so -"

Liv shrugs, almost like she's over it. "You don't need to keep on saying sorry, I didn't expect a big fuss or owt."

It stings Aaron, she should have expected a proper Dingle knees up. "Why? That's what we do." He says, thinks back to all the fuss Chas wanted to do for his.

Liv looks across at Robert and something is shared that makes Aaron frown. It's unspoken but Robert knows what she wants to say, he knows that she's thinking 'yeah but I'm not a Dingle, I'm not apart of that' and he feels his heart ache, he understands.

The penny drops for Aaron and he tuts, forcing her closer to him and her chin begins to wobble. "You, Liv Flaherty, are apart of this messed up crazy bunch of mine, yeah?" He has a hand that wipes away his tears quickly that threaten to fall. "Just as much as 'im." Aaron tilts his head at Robert and then looks at him and winks.

"And anyway," Robert clears his throat. "We're a family of our own so ya belong _here_ don't ya? You can't deny that eh."

Liv's smile warms his heart and she looks like she believes him.

They stay silent for a second and then Aaron smiles at her. "I always wanted to get ya something massive and girly and over the top when I was little, I always wanted to spoil ya on your birthday." He admits it and then frowns, "Ya know before I started -"

"Breaking my dolls." Liv has a few memories, angry Aaron she remembers and then feels sick as she understands why.

Aaron lets out a breathless laugh, "Yeah." He bites his lip and then swallows, "Liv, when I go - go away," he says, treads carefully on his words. "I won't forget ya and - and Robert," Robert squeezes his hand lovingly.

"I'll be here, I won't forget anything. Every netball game, homework club, parents evening - I'll be here." Robert's deadly serious, knows he'll have to step up even more than he did when Aaron was in France but he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind as much as he thought he would.

Liv looks touched, tears swim in her eyes.

"See," Aaron says softly to Liv. "And I'll just be over the phone." He adds hopefully, nodding at her.

"Just over the phone." Liv repeats, like she wants to believe it's really that simple.

Chas knocks on the door and looks apologetic, as if she knows she's interrupted a small moment between them all. "Come on you, bed." She says, motherly and soft and Liv nods at her.

"Hey uh - since we forgot," Robert says and then looks at Aaron before his eyes are on Liv again. "How's about you get to choose all the furniture in your room for the Mill eh?" Liv's eyes sparkle and Aaron just laughs.

"I thought ya said it had to suit your theme, ya know all white in the bedrooms and -" Aaron's interrupted suddenly because he sees Liv pushing herself into Robert and clinging onto him.

Everyone's a little started and Chas actually gasps as Robert slowly hugs her back. She's so small that he has to tilt his head a little to reach hers, he doesn't know where it's come from and then she says something and he gets it.

"For our home, for _my_ own room." Liv says and he knows that it's all about her belonging somewhere isn't it? It wasn't really about everyone missing a birthday, it was about her not belonging in the pub enough for anyone to even notice.

Nothing was really hers there, no calendar up with her birthday marked, no special mug.

She'd had a home with Sandra of course but, all the moving around probably meant the paint on the walls didn't have enough time to dry properly. It's silly but Robert knows and Aaron knows too. It's why they work, they all know how it feels to feel like you don't belong. It's why Robert hugs her back and then doesn't say anything as she pulls away and goes to her room without saying another word.

Aaron just smiles at Robert, it's warm and soft and then suddenly he kisses him tenderly and then his lips lazily brush against Robert's cheek.

"She'll be okay won't she?" Aaron's not talking about now, not about tonight, he's talking about when he's in prison, when he can't carry her home and tell her he loves her.

Robert's answer is instant, he doesn't need to think about it although he knows that he'll have to deal with tears and tantrums and bouts of teenage angst from a girl who just wants her brother back, he'll be there for her.

"Of course she will, don't you worry about her. I'll look after her."

Aaron nods, he believes it because it's not just words. He sees the determination in Robert's eyes, the love their for his sister and he relaxes for the first time since he's been home.

She'll be fine. Robert will make sure of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this, i really want to see a scene where robert tells liv that he'll be there for her because i think it's so important that she knows that she belongs somewhere with someone. also i couldn't resist a hug, just couldn't. hope you enjoyed it, if you want to talk to me about roblivion come find me on tumblr: littlelooneyluna! <33


End file.
